Singing in the Rain
by ClawAtHeart
Summary: Sam, Cat, rain, and singing. What more could you want?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam & Cat **

**#Singing in the Rain**

Sam kicked the door closed to her and Cat's apartment, and took a box of pizza she had brought home to the counter to set it down.

"I'm back, kid!" She called as she took her shoes off and opened the pizza box. She was just about to dig in to the cheesy paradise when she heard faint giggling from outside.

"Hehe! Sam, come here!" Cat called out. Sam glanced at her slice of pizza, and then back towards where she heard Cat. _Pizza… or Cat?_ She thought to herself. _Pizza or Cat?_ After some consideration, she groaned and set her pizza back down to see what her redheaded roommate was up to. Sam walked over to the door and saw Cat standing outside barefooted sticking her tongue out and looking up at the sky. Her light pink sundress was getting wet, and her hair was started to stick to her neck and cheeks. Sam smiled at the sight.

"You're gonna get a cold!" Sam called from the door, still smiling. Cat looked back at Sam, and smiled wide.

"No I'm not. It's not even cold outside." The redhead reasoned.

"That's not what I meant." Sam sighed.

"Come out here with me, Sam!" Cat giggled as she stuck her arms out and tilted her head to the sky once more.

"No way, kid." Sam said.

"Please,"

"Nope,"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Cat begged. Sam shook her head; Cat sighed loudly and walked back toward the door. She opened it, but instead of stepping inside like Sam expected, the redhead grabbed her by the wrist and tried to pull her outside. Cat wasn't near as strong as Sam, so she wasn't getting anywhere. "Sam," the redhead begged again.

"But the pizza-" Sam stopped when Cat stuck her bottom lip out and gave her the saddest puppy eyes she had ever seen. "Fine," she sighed as she allowed Cat to pull her outside. She dragged Sam out to the middle of the deck before stopping and letting go. Sam stood back and watched as Cat ran a little ways out and spun around in circle while tilting her head back, giggling. Sam stood watching her for bit before finally deciding to join the redhead. Sam ran out next to her and copied Cat's behavior. It wasn't long before both girls were spinning around and laughing with each other. Suddenly Cat stopped what she was doing and faced Sam with a mysterious glint in her eye.

"You know you love me," she pointed at Sam. "I know you care; just shout whenever and I'll be there."

"Oh no," Sam groaned. Cat started dancing and snapping her fingers while she continued singing. Sam stared in awe. Sure she didn't like the song, but Cat… well Cat could sing, and Sam was transfixed by her voice. She was kicked out of her stupor when Cat grabbed her hands.

"And I'm like baby baby baby oh," She sang as she tried to dance around with Sam. Sam wasn't moving at first because, come on, how ridiculous is it to dance to Justin Bieber in the rain? _Very_, Sam thought. "Like baby baby baby no," Cat looked up at Sam and gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen. And that was all it took. Cat's smile was just… contagious. Sam started to move along with the redhead. "I thought you'd always be mine," Cat sung out as Sam spun her around in a circle. They both laughed together as Cat continued singing and Sam spun her in circles.

Suddenly it got very dark, and Cat stopped singing. Sam let go of her, and they both looked up at the sky. A bolt of lightning struck the ground a couple miles away, and a few seconds later a loud 'CRACK' resounded around the area. Cat jumped a little, and Sam looked at her.

"You alright there, kid?" She asked; Cat nodded. "Well let's go get-"

_CRACK!_

Cat let out a little yelp and jumped forward into Sam's arms. Sam caught her, and the redhead put her arms around Sam, holding on tightly. If it had been anyone else, Sam would have pushed them away, but Cat was different. She was… well she was Cat, and Sam would do anything for Cat.

"S-sorry," Cat said. "I don't like thunder."

"Let's get you inside. I'll even make you some hot chocolate." Sam said.

"Can I have the little clouds too?" Cat asked.

"Sure thing, kid." Sam smiled as she and Cat began to walk back inside.

* * *

**A/N: This may or may not be continued, I haven't decided yet. So tell me what you think, and I may see you with a chapter 2 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your kind reviews, follows, and favorites! I'd like to especially thank the anon who sent me a message on tumblr a few days ago. You made my life :) Anyways, onward to the good stuff!**

* * *

About a half hour later found both girls in their pajamas- Cat sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket, and Sam in the kitchen making hot chocolate as she promised. Sam finished making her and Cat's hot chocolate, making sure to plop a few little "clouds" into the redhead's mug. She carried the hot chocolate to Cat, and sat on the couch next to her. Sam turned the TV on and found something interesting to change the channel to.

"Owie!" Cat yelled after taking a drink from her mug. Sam turned to the redhead, giving her a questioning look. "It's hot!"

"Yeah, it's _hot_ chocolate," Sam said, sipping some of the hot liquid from her own mug.

"Well, Nona never made it this hot."

"Sam does." A few moments of silence passed before Cat spoke again.

"My tongue hurts," she said. Sam looked at her and sighed before standing up to grab some ice from the freezer. Once she had an ice cube in her hand, she brought it back to the redhead.

"Open your mouth," Sam instructed. Cat did as she was told, and Sam stuck the ice cube in her mouth. "Now keep it there for a little while, and your tongue should feel better."

"Ank ooo, ham."

"You're welcome, kid." Sam laughed.

**XXXXXX PUCKENTINE XXXXXX**

It was still storming by the time the two girls were getting ready for bed, and Sam could tell Cat was a little nervous. Luckily the lights hadn't gone out because Sam knew how to do a lot of things, but fixing the power was not one of them. She'd most likely end up blowing up the apartment.

Sam lay in her bed, the sound of the storm much more prominent now that it was silent. Cat had insisted on sleeping with every stuffed animal she owned, so every time lightning lit up the room, a mountain of stuffed animals were visible, and it was a little creepy. Sam was just about to drift off when she heard Cat's soft voice in the midst of the storm.

"Sam?" She whispered. Sam debated on ignoring the redhead and pretending she was asleep, but this was Cat.

"Yeah?" Sam answered.

"I'm scared."

"And?" Sam asked even though she was certain she knew what the redhead wanted.

"Um…can I...can I sleep next to you?" Cat asked. Sam didn't answer right away, and Cat continued with what she was saying, but at a much quicker pace. "It's just that when it storms, I get scared and Nona always let me-"

"Cat."

"Sleep next to her because she knew-"

"Cat."

"That I was scared and I'm scared right now, so please."

"Cat," Sam said. "You can share a bed with me."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you _thank you."_ Cat said as she hopped out of her bed and made her way over to Sam's.

"Oh the giraffe," Sam said as she felt Cat scoot right up next to her in the bed. A few minutes passed, and Cat jumped every time there was a clap of thunder. Sam was beginning to wonder if she'd even sleep with the jumpy redhead next to her. After a particularly loud crack of thunder, Cat let out a yelp and grabbed on to Sam's arm. After a moment she let go, but she was still a tad jumpy.

"Uh, Sam?" She said.

"Yes,"

"Can I, um," Cat wrapped her arms around Sam and snuggled closer. "Do this?"

"I'm not a hugger," Sam said, she felt Cat begin to lift her arms. "But, yeah, go ahead." Cat tightened her grip around Sam who closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"Sam?"

"What?" Sam said trying not sound annoyed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sam said, smiling warmly. Cat stopped jumping at the thunder, and was the first of the two to fall asleep. Sam could Cat's breaths on her shoulder, but she found their current position surprisingly comfortable and found herself falling asleep in no time.

* * *

**A/N: So there was a second chapter. This could possibly be extended more, but I'm not making any promises. Before you ask me to write more, just remember that I tend to loose motivation on multi-chapter fics. If you've seen the list of fics on my page, you'd probably know that. I'm puckelltine on tumblr if you want to give me follow (I have to promote myself somehow :P) Have a wonderful *insert day of the week here* :D**


End file.
